1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game management system for managing a game, which is played on a game table and employs a plurality of cards and chips.
2. Related Background Art
In games employing a plurality of cards and chips, for example, the cards are exchanged between a dealer and players facing each other over a game table, and the chips according to bets are exchanged between the players through the dealer. A casino hotel is known as an establishment for playing such card games. In a casino hotel, a guest who has received a house card (e.g., an ID card on which an identification number is recorded to prove him/herself) upon check-in, in other words, a user of the casino hotel can utilize the house card to use different facilities in the hotel. The house card is read out at the cashiers in restaurants and bars in the hotel so that the bills are stored in a hotel server. Upon check-out, all the bills are displayed on the terminal at the front desk. In addition, the house card can be utilized in transportation outside the hotel during a stay by connecting the transportation to the hotel via network.